


Aidan's a mummy's boy

by Hobbitsesofbree



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Too much fluff, aidan is a mummys boy, aidan loves his ma, aidan turner - Freeform, honestly youll get cavities from reading this, im so sorry, there is none, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitsesofbree/pseuds/Hobbitsesofbree
Summary: This is a drabble. Aidan is a mummy's boy. Expect a cuteness overload. I'm sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Aidan or his mother. I do not own them. I have merely borrowed them, and this is a work of my overactive imagination.

He’s always been a mummy’s boy.

His older brother still teases Aidan about it. When Aidan travels back to Dublin and visits his parents, it’s like he reverts backwards. He doesn’t regress. He doesn’t dig out his old toys from the attic. He doesn't slip into his parent's bed when he's had a bad dream. But there is something about being home that doesn’t compare to anything else. He doesn’t care if his brother makes fun of the fact that Aidan likes to snuggle up to his ma in the evening when they’re watching TV. He quite often falls asleep with his head on her shoulder, while she gently rubs his back. 

When he’s away from Ireland, he misses his mother most. He misses the small things, like having a cup of tea with her, her Irish stew – proper Irish stew, not the crap you can get in a can in the supermarket, or the shit that some places make and have the cheek to call Irish stew on the menu. When he stays over, he always texts his mother if he’s going to be out late. She still sits up waiting for him to come home even though he insists she should go to bed. She normally falls asleep on the sofa in the living room, one of the cats curled up at her feet.

He remembers the first few months in New Zealand, how he had occasionally cried himself to sleep because he missed home so much. He'd eventually opened up to Dean about it, who had reassured him that he was not childish or silly. "When I was living in LA for a bit, I missed my parents. Things got really tough out there and I remember calling my mum in tears. Honestly, Aid, you feel how you feel. It's totally okay to cry."

He remembers getting sick once when he was filming Being Human, how he’d spent the night knelt on the bathroom floor, tears falling down his face as he puked and puked and puked. She hadn’t been angry when he’d call her at 3am in tears. He had never felt so poorly in his life. That was one of the first times he realised he wished that he could just always have his ma around. He still saw her through childlike eyes; it was odd to think that she might have a life of her own, that as Aidan had grown up and started to travel for work their lives had just separated. 

But it always helped knowing that he had his childhood home and his parents to escape to if he needed to, whenever he wanted to. 

When he walks through the arrivals lounge at Dublin airport, eyes heavy from lack of sleep and long days on the Poldark set, he spots his mother standing in the crowd. She beams and waves frantically at him, and then she starts to run towards him, her arms stretched out wide.  
“Oh, Aidan, pumpkin!” she says, giving him a hug, and kissing him on the cheeks. “It’s so good to see you. Let me look at you. You look tired, sweetheart. I’ve got a stew in the slow cooker waiting for us.”  
“I’ve missed you, ma,” he says. “I’m so happy to be home for Christmas.”


End file.
